story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily (NSI)
Emily (エミリー Emirī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Emily is energetic and talkative but sometimes can be fussy. Since Emily considers running the store rather boring, she often plays with her friends and prefers wandering around the town and just having fun. Emily often has her head in the clouds and comes across as absent-minded, leading to her saying something without thinking it through and embarrassing someone. If the male player (Laurentius) does not marry Emily, she will marry Hadrien. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. The player will not be able to meet Emily until they already found a white cat. The white cat can be found can be found in Dolphin Town near Sunshine Apartment from 10 AM to 13:00. Upon befriending the white cat to 8 XP, go to Mount Sunbeam Island on weekend between 19:00 and 20:00 and at this point, a girl will approach the player and tell that where they found the cat. The girl reveals herself as Emily. After meeting Emily, the male player can start to court her. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Will be updated soon... ' ' Emily's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Emily when she is at Purple Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Emily will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. Accepting Emily's present will make her happy, and she will give the player Strawberry Shortcake. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the best response if going for marriage is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Emily's gift, she will be upset, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Baby Days *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland *8:00 to 10:00 *Sunny weather *Emily at a Purple Flower or higher *Xiao Tong has 5000 XP or more *You have seen Emily's White Flower Event Emily approaches the player as they take off from home to ask what he was like as a baby. Choice 1: Ate a Lot! Result: +2000 XP with Emily, +1500 XP with Xiao Tong. Rewarded with a Cat Food She teasingly brings up that the player must have been a hungry child, and they are joined by Xiao Tong who compliments her for being so accurate. In return, Emily compliments the player for being smart. Choice 2: Sleep a lot! Result: -2000 XP with both Emily and Xiao Tong Emily asks if the player recalls the first word he ever spoke in that case, when Xiao Tong interrupts to ask her why they haven't been allowed to join the conversation. Emily admits to have never thought of him as a baby before, much to their annoyance. The player insists that they were a great baby and she claims to not still see it, then suggests Xiao Tong re-enacts their baby phase to let them see. Xiao Tong agrees, but she becomes alarmed when they darkly tell her to not reveal it to anyone else. Xiao Tong pretends to be a baby, shocking both the player and Emily, who thinks she made a mistake in suggesting this. Xiao Tong ignores her and continues to cry and make demands. ---- Knowing that Terézia has been missing an item, Emily already managed to locate it and she asks the player to return it for her. Option 1: Result: +3000 XP with Emily The player agrees agrees and she gratefully hands it over knowing they will keep it safe. He/She takes a moment to observe the Skeleton Key Chain, then puts it on his/her backpack before leaving to locate Terézia. Upon finding her they hand it over, she feels shocked to see what it is once they inform her Emily had it. Terézia admits that she forgot all about it going missing but she is touched Emily looked for that keychain or her and puts it away. She thanks the player for their efforts and gives him/her a Black Forest Cake. The player returns to Emily to explain what happened and she thanks for their help as well. She realises that Terézia actually left it at her place when they were playing. Option 2: Result: -3000 XP ---- Do you love Emily? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Emily to a Yellow Flower, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Emily likes you, and wants to be with you before another girl gets the opportunity! She wants to know how you feel about her. Find Luna anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Emily will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Emily, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Emily. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Emily Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask her to go on a date together. This event will happen after Emily is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Emily will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, she will ask the player to meet together on the mountaintop at 16:00. *Fluffy Pets *11:00 to 14:00 *Not on Saturday *Sunny weather (Summer season only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume has 5000 XP (halfway through Purple Flower) Hadrien is talking to Emily and mentions how nice she is. Guillaume gets defensive and tells Hadrien to leave her alone. Emily then walks out, scolding Guillaume and inviting Hadrien in. Hadrien declines the invite because Guillaume doesn't want him there and tells Emily she should listen to her big brother. Emily says she hates Guillaume and invites Emily in again, but he still declines. Guillaume says that he was just stopping in to say hello and leaves. *Dolphin Town, Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Purple Flower or less Emily asks Hadrien why he doesn't live on Sunbeam Island all year. Hadrien says it's because he loves warm places and hates cold places. Hadrien says she loves summer because that is why Hadrien is here for wandering the town. Hadrien appreciates that he will see her next summer. *Dolphin Town, Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Blue Flower or less Hadrien asks if Emily intends to stay on Sunbeam Island forever. Emily says no way, she intends to leave sometime. Hadrien then asks Emily if she's really serious about leaving. Emily gets angry and says she is serious, but she worries about her parents and Guillaume. Hadrien doubts that she is serious and tells her that she can leave any time she wants, no excuses. *Fluffy Pets *11:00 to 16:00 *Not on Saturday *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Yellow Flower or less *Frasier and Colette at a Blue Flower or less Go to Fluffy Pets and you will find Emily's family and Hadrien inside. Hadrien says that he and Emily plan on leaving the island! Guillaume asks Emily if it's true and she says it is. Her brother is mad and blames Hadrien. Emily denies that Hadrien is a bad person and it was all her idea! When their children bicker, Colette pops up and gives permission for Emily to go. Guillaume completely flips out and can't believe what his mom just said! Colette says there's no point in opposing since she's going to go anyway. The couple has a condition before Emily can go though; Hadrien has to keep Emily happy forever! Frasier and Colette say that Hadrien doesn't have to give her a reply right away. Hadrien says he will consider it and then leaves. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Hadrien and Emily. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Hadrien and Emily married, talk to Emily anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Hadrien and Emily will have a baby girl named Emma. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes